À la faveur d'une éclipse
by Wynhilde
Summary: Après le mauvais tour que lui a joué Drago, Harry est bien décidé à se venger. /!\ Cette histoire est la suite de Revelis Calor./!\ HPDM - CONTENU EXPLICITE


Incroyable mais vrai ! J'ai réussi à me motiver pour écrire une suite qui m'avait été pas mal demandée. Comme quoi, vous voyez : les reviews, ça sert ! ^^

Cette histoire s'inscrit dans le cadre du défi 30 Interdits et répond au prompt **#23 Dans le noir - noir désir**.

J'ai donc emprunté mon titre à une chanson de Noir Désir : Comme elle vient.

Elle fait suite à Revelis Calor. C'est un PWP, c'est à dire que vous pouvez sûrement la lire indépendamment si vous le souhaitez, mais à mon avis c'est quand même mieux d'avoir le contexte. ^^

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **À la faveur d'une éclipse**

Si Harry avait été un Serpentard, il aurait laissé mûrir son plan pendant de longues semaines : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, après tout. Et certes, le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais depuis, sept ans passés à échapper aux tentatives de meurtre de Voldemort avaient aiguisé sa capacité à réagir à l'instinct. Le cours suivant était Potions. Avant la révélation de Flitwick, Harry aurait probablement essayé d'y échapper, incapable de se tenir dans la même pièce que Malefoy alors que cette incertitude planait entre eux.

Étrangement, maintenant qu'il savait, son embarras avait presque disparu, ou même s'il lui en restait un peu, il était désireux de le dépasser afin de reprendre l'avantage. Après tout, c'était Malefoy qui avait provoqué cela, ça voulait dire qu'il le voulait au moins autant que Harry. Et si Malefoy n'avait pas honte de ses désirs, pourquoi Harry aurait-il dû être honteux à sa place ? Il prit place derrière sa table à côté de Ron sans croiser le regard de quiconque, et puis, délibérément, il sortit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume de son sac et griffonna un message rapide : « Ce soir, même endroit, même heure. »

Il n'entendit presque rien du cours et laissa Ron faire le gros du travail. De toute façon, leurs potions avaient généralement pire allure quand il s'en mêlait. Il se débrouilla pour sortir dans les premiers et laissa tomber son message sur le bureau de Malefoy en passant. Si celui-ci haussa un sourcil supérieur, Harry se débrouilla pour ne rien en voir. Et si Ron passa l'après-midi à lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit à Malefoy, il se contenta de répondre d'un « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » évasif sans ressentir ni angoisse ni culpabilité.

Le seul vrai souci qu'il rencontra, ce fut quand Hermione lui annonça qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège capable de modifier la température corporelle d'un sorcier sans gros risques pour sa santé.

— Harry, soupira-t-elle. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Ils étaient assis devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron était très absorbé par un concours consistant à avaler le plus possible de Dragées Surprises en une fois.

— Le truc, avait-il expliqué à Harry, c'est que comme proportionnellement il y a moins de Dragées dégueux que de neutres ou de bonnes, plus tu en prends d'un coup, plus le goût des dégueux est noyé. C'est scientifique.

À la façon dont elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, Hermione n'approuvait visiblement pas ce genre d'usage de la science. Ron et Seamus étaient les derniers contestants en lice, et un groupe de cinquième années les applaudissaient avec ferveur. Hermione leur tourna résolument le dos.

— Tu parles d'un tue-l'amour, souffla-t-elle.

Quelquefois, Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient pour sortir ensemble. Mais vu qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Malefoy au bord du lac pour se livrer à des actes qui n'avaient que peu à voir avec la façon traditionnelle de gérer ses ennemis, il était mal placé pour juger.

— Bon, mais alors, comment on peut contrer le sort de Flitwick ? demanda-t-il.

— Si tu me disais exactement pourquoi tu veux contrer le Revelis Calor, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi de t'aider, insista Hermione.

Harry n'en était pas sûr. S'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ce qu'il avait autorisé Malefoy à faire devant lui et la façon dont il y avait réagi, Hermione risquait d'être bien trop choquée pour faire usage de son merveilleux esprit analytique.

— Pour rien de particulier, mentit-il. C'est juste que la cape d'invisibilité, ça a toujours été mon arme secrète. Et là, avec ce sort, elle ne sert pratiquement plus à rien. Ça me paraît logique de vouloir pallier à ça.

Hermione étrécit les yeux.

— Harry… Tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus besoin d'arme secrète, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre est terminée, personne ne va t'attaquer. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être prêt à te défendre à tout moment.

Génial, maintenant elle pensait qu'il était paranoïaque.

— Je sais… Mais…

En même temps, il était difficile d'argumenter avec elle sans avoir l'air un peu paranoïaque.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort que je n'ai plus d'ennemis. Il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté et des sympathisants silencieux qui seraient bien contents que je disparaisse du paysage.

Hermione soupira, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que c'était vrai.

— Mais tu es à Poudlard. C'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Et puis, c'était ça le but de cette année, non ? Revenir finir nos études avec juste les soucis de lycéens normaux, sans avoir le poids du sort du monde sur nos épaules. Il faut que tu essaies de te détendre, Harry, que tu laisses ta vie revenir à la normale. Je me rends bien compte que c'est difficile car tu n'as jamais vraiment rien connu d'autre, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes dans tes angoisses.

— Je ne suis pas angoissé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Harry pesta intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'attentions.

— Sérieusement, Hermione, je ne suis pas angoissé, reprit-il à voix plus basse. Je me demandais juste s'il y avait un sort qui pouvait contrer le Revelis Calor, c'est tout. Simple curiosité intellectuelle. Tu devrais te montrer heureuse que je veuille approfondir nos cours.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

— C'est à propos de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? Non ! se récria Harry, mortifié.

— Harry, je doute vraiment que Malefoy soit une menace cette année. Et puis, pour que le Revelis Calor lui soit d'une quelconque utilité, il faudrait que tu ailles l'espionner avec ta cape. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il avec un peu trop d'empressement pour avoir l'air honnête.

Peut-être qu'il devrait juste lui dire la vérité. Enfin, sans entrer dans les détails. Est-ce que ça la rassurerait de connaître la nature de ses interactions avec Malefoy plutôt que de l'imaginer en proie à des crises de paranoïa ? Il se racla la gorge.

— Hermione, je te jure, c'est juste un problème de « lycéen normal ». Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails. J'ai besoin d'un sort pour rendre Revelis Calor inopérant, mais il n'y a rien de sombre ou angoissant derrière tout ça. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

— Tu vois quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Harry aurait pu choisir de se vexer de sa surprise en envisageant qu'il ait une vie amoureuse, mais il préféra ne pas réagir.

— Est-ce que Ginny est au courant ?

— Non ! Non… Je veux dire, je ne vois pas quelqu'un. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Et non,

Ginny n'a pas besoin d'être au courant !

Hermione fit la moue.

— Si ça devient sérieux, ça serait mieux que tu lui en parles plutôt que de la mettre devant le fait accompli quand ça sera de notoriété publique.

Harry se sentit un peu abattu. Il était venu lui demander conseil pour un sort et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à parler de ses rapports difficiles avec son ex-petite amie qui se trouvait aussi être la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie que ce truc avec Malefoy devienne de notoriété publique

— Occultovisio.

— Pardon ?

— Occultovisio, répéta-t-elle. C'est un maléfice d'aveuglement. La personne à qui tu le jettes perd la vue jusqu'à ce que tu prononces le contre-sort ou que le sort se dissipe au bout de quelques heures.

— Et donc elle ne voit pas non plus les températures ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Non, tout comme un Moldu non-voyant ne pourrait pas utiliser des lunettes de vision thermique.

— Génial !

— Harry…

Ce ton mi-déçu, mi-exaspéré, semblait devenir le standard de cette conversation.

— C'est un maléfice. Tu ne peux pas te balader et jeter des maléfices à d'autres élèves comme si de rien n'était.

— Même à des Serpentard ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer dans un monologue sur le fait que les Serpentard avaient le droit d'être traités comme n'importe quels autres élèves. Harry se hâta de la couper avant même qu'elle ne commence.

— C'était une blague, Hermione, une blague. Je n'attaquerai pas de Serpentard à coups de maléfices. Sauf si c'est eux qui commencent.

Hermione lui jeta un regard aigu.

— Tu sors avec une Serpentard !

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, Hermione… J'ai des standards.

— Tu ne sors pas avec une Serpentard. D'accord.

Elle le scruta intensément.

— Tu as une relation malsaine basée sur le sexe et les non-dits avec une Serpentard ?

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

— Bon sang ! Mais où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Après un traumatisme, beaucoup de personnes se réfugient dans des comportements à risques…

— Je ne suis pas traumatisé !

Il avait de nouveau parlé trop fort.

— Je n'ai pas de comportements à risques, reprit-il plus doucement.

La formulation lui donna matière à réfléchir. Est-ce que les sorciers utilisaient des préservatifs ? Est-ce que… Harry n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à ce que deux hommes pouvaient faire ensemble. Et même si Hermione était certainement aussi douée pour donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle que de n'importe quelle autre matière, il n'allait pas lui poser la question.

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente. Harry décida qu'il était temps d'abandonner toute tentative de subtilité. Il n'allait pas attendre comme la veille que tout le monde aille se coucher en se rongeant les ongles d'impatience. Non, il allait juste passer par la porte, et si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à redire au fait qu'Harry Potter, sorcier majeur et vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sorte de son dortoir après le couvre-feu, ils n'avaient qu'à venir lui parler.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il à Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— S'il te plaît, je te jure que je ne me mets pas en danger… enfin, je pense. Et je t'expliquerai dès que je pourrais. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Il était clair que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle finit par acquiescer.

— Et tu me laisses toute seule avec le « Grand Tournoi de Gobage de Bertie » ? se plaignit-elle.

Harry se sentit un peu désolé pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser arrêter par ce genre de considérations.

— Allons, je suis sûr que tu seras ravie de pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance pour ton essai d'Arithmancie.

Hermione eut l'air de vouloir protester l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle abandonna.

— Allez, file.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il aurait pu monter chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir, mais il décida que ce n'était pas la peine pour le plan qu'il avait en tête.

— C'est Harry qui vient de sortir ? entendit-il Ron demander par l'ouverture du tableau.

— Alors, qui est-ce qui gagne ? s'enquit Hermione.

Il ne resta pas pour entendre la réponse.

center***/center

Le temps qu'il arrive au lac, Harry aurait un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Juste le temps de se trouver un coin pour se placer en embuscade et jeter le sort d'aveuglement à Malefoy quand il arriverait. Il traversa le château sans encombre et dévala les pelouses d'un bon pas pour ne pas se laisser le temps de trop penser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à Malefoy une fois qu'il l'aurait à sa merci. Il improviserait…

Le Expelliarmus le prit totalement par surprise. Il n'était pas le seul à être venu en avance.

— Potter…

Cette voix traînante n'aurait pas dû envoyer des frissons de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Tu n'as pas pris ta cape, ça alors.

Malefoy l'avait juste désarmé et pourtant Harry se trouvait figé comme s'il avait été touché par un Stupéfix. La voix semblait surgir juste à côté de son oreille. Si Harry se laissait aller un petit peu en arrière, son dos toucherait probablement le torse de Malefoy.

— Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-il.

Bon, admettons, il manquait sans doute un peu de répartie. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on fonçait sans réfléchir aux différentes ramifications de ses actions. Depuis qu'il avait reçu son message en cours de Potions, Malefoy avait sans doute passé des heures à planifier la façon dont il garderait la main lors de ce nouveau rendez-vous. Alors que Harry... avait passé son temps à essayer de penser à autre chose, parce que son cerveau comme son sexe étaient au bord de la surchauffe dès que l'image de Malefoy s'aventurait dans son esprit.

— Toi aussi, répondit Malefoy.

Ses répliques n'étaient peut-être pas très recherchées, mais il n'en avait pas besoin car la phrase avait été accompagnée d'un geste : sa baguette – ou plutôt, la baguette de Harry – venait de se poser contre la gorge de celui-ci. _Et s'il avait mal interprété la situation, au final ? Si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un piège élaboré destiné à amener Harry à abaisser ses défenses ?_ L'espace d'une seconde, Harry envisage de dire « Hermione sait que je suis ici », mais un reste de fierté l'en empêcha.

— Harry Potter, susurra Malefoy. À ma merci...

Harry se serait peut-être inquiété plus de cette déclaration si, de sa deuxième main, Malefoy n'était pas venu dégrafer le col de sa cape. Ou peut-être que chez les Malefoy, on se faisait une fierté d'assassiner proprement et qu'on prêtait attention à ne pas mettre de sang sur les vêtements de ses victimes.

Harry se retourna brusquement avant que l'agrafe soit tout à fait défaite. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé, si bien que la baguette restait pointée sur le cou de Harry, mais cette fois ils se faisaient face. Harry posa sa main par-dessus celle de Malefoy. Il vit vaciller une lueur incertaine dans le regard de celui-ci. Il fit pression pour que la baguette ne soit plus dirigée vers lui mais vers Malefoy. Celui-ci céda aisément. Mais au moment où Harry prononça « Occultovisio », il repoussa de nouveau la baguette vers Harry. Un éclair d'une brillance aveuglante jaillit entre eux, droit vers le ciel.

Et puis ce fut le noir total.

— Putain, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Malefoy l'avait lâché. Harry avança instinctivement vers sa voix. C'était sans doute idiot, l'autre avait toujours sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose de toute façon, aveugle et désarmé. Il percuta Malefoy. Celui-ci tâtonna un peu avant d'agripper son bras.

— Bordel, Potter, je vois plus rien !

— Merde... Le sort nous a atteint tous les deux.

— Bravo. Tu parles d'un héros. Je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore vivant.

C'était une question qu'il se posait assez fréquemment lui-même.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Annule le sort et rentrons. À moins que tu aies prévu de m'apprendre le braille ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir avant de sortir balancer des maléfices à Malefoy. C'était assez évident, quand on y pensait, que ça ne le mettrait pas franchement d'humeur à la bagatelle.

— Hum… Tu me rends ma baguette ?

Malefoy lâcha son bras.

Et voilà, il allait se rendre compte qu'il avait deux baguettes et Harry zéro, il allait jeter le contre-sort pour lui seul et rentrer au château en le laissant là, tout seul dans le noir.

Malefoy trouva assez facilement sa main et lui fourra sa baguette entre les doigts. Harry se racla la gorge.

— Finite Incantatum.

Le noir absolu perdura.

— Sérieusement, Potter ? siffla Malefoy.

Harry se rappela qu'Hermione avait mentionné l'existence d'un contre-sort, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé ce que c'était.

— Bon… ça se dissipe tout seul, au bout, heu, d'un moment.

Quelques heures. Hermione avait dit quelques heures.

— Potter, tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu viens de me balancer – de nous balancer à tous les deux – un maléfice dont tu ne connais pas le contre-sort ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir Malefoy fulminer tout contre lui. Il lui tenait toujours le bras. C'était troublant. Malefoy aurait pu le lâcher car à l'évidence il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais cette obscurité totale était assez flippante et Harry était heureux de sentir une présence à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'il en allait de même pour Malefoy ?

— Heu, désolé ?

— Je me demande vraiment comment les Gryffondor font pour survivre à leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Une pause.

— Ou comment Poudlard fait pour survivre à la scolarité des Gryffondor, en fait.

— J'ai peut-être été un peu impulsif…

— Sans rire.

C'était étrange de discuter comme ça avec Malefoy, sans le voir. Comme si le manque de repères visuels avait également fait disparaître la plus grande part de leur animosité. Malefoy se moquait de lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi en colère qu'il aurait dû l'être au vu de la situation.

— Je… c'est… Hier soir… En fait…

— Éloquent, comme toujours, Potter.

Harry s'agita nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait bougé. Il s'était éloigné de Malefoy. Il avait le tournis, soudain.

— Heu, on peut s'asseoir ? Le noir… Je me sens bizarre.

— Ben oui, asseyons-nous, faisons la causette. Tu veux que je fasse apparaître un service à thé, peut-être, aussi ?

Harry se tint coi.

— Oh bon sang, Potter. Tu as conscience que je ne peux pas voir tes réactions, n'est-ce pas ? Alors fais-moi le plaisir de les exprimer, sinon les prochaines heures vont être longues.

— Oui, ça va être long, alors autant ne pas rester debout.

Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation de Malefoy. Il s'assit en tailleur, là où il était, en espérant qu'aucune des créatures dont Hagrid avait la charge n'était venue faire ses besoins dans le coin. Il se rendit compte que s'il fermait les paupières plutôt que d'écarquiller les yeux en essayant de percer la mélasse noire qui les entourait, il se sentait un peu mieux.

— Où tu es ? demanda Malefoy.

— Là.

— Ça ne te ferait rien d'être un peu plus précis ? Humpf.

Malefoy venait de le trouver. En lui tombant dessus. Assez violemment. Après quelques imprécations et pas mal de gestes maladroits, les deux garçons parvinrent enfin à être assis côte à côte. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner tant de mal. Il aurait pu simplement s'asseoir là où il était, à un ou deux mètres de Harry. Mais il était heureux de la proximité de Malefoy, de la chaleur qu'il sentait contre sa hanche. Un drôle de silence s'abattit sur eux. C'était presque plus intime d'être assis contre lui, dans le noir et en silence, que de le regarder se masturber. Finalement, Malefoy se racla la gorge.

— Alors, Potter, c'était quoi ton plan ? Me rendre aveugle et puis te marrer en me regardant trébucher partout et me noyer dans le lac ?

— Heu, non. Je voulais juste me venger d'hier soir.

— En me noyant dans le lac ?

— Non. Mais comme ma cape d'invisibilité ne suffit plus, je voulais trouver un moyen pour t'empêcher de me voir et…

Harry s'interrompit. Il était déjà incapable de formuler dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait faire exactement avec Malefoy, alors à voix haute…

— Et me remercier comme il se doit du superbe spectacle auquel je t'ai convié hier ?

Harry déglutit.

— Peut-être ?

— Eh bien, je t'en prie.

— Heu, quoi ?

— Remercie-moi. Comme il se doit. Après tout, c'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire dans les heures qui viennent.

— Tu veux que, heu ?

Malefoy poussa un soupir théâtral.

— Potter, Potter, il faut vraiment toujours mettre les points sur les i, avec toi, hein ? Hier tu m'as vu sans me toucher. Aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'à me toucher sans me voir.

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, il ajouta, d'une voix un peu moins assurée :

— Ou bien, ce n'était pas ce type de vengeance que tu avais en tête ?

— Heu, si. Plus ou moins.

Ça avait semblé si facile quand Harry se l'était imaginé cet après-midi. Maintenant, avec un Malefoy invisible mais en chair et en os tout contre lui, c'était nettement plus impressionnant. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de tergiverser plus longtemps. Malefoy venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se _tenir la main_ comme un petit couple de cinquième année à leur premier rendez-vous chez Mme Piedodu ? Mais Malefoy posa la main d'Harry sur sa cuisse et la lâcha. Apparemment, Malefoy n'était pas assis en tailleur, mais les jambes étendues devant lui. Harry se dit que peut-être ils devraient faire apparaître des coussins ou des couvertures. Après tout, leur magie fonctionnait toujours, même s'ils étaient dans le noir.

— Bon, tu comptes faire quelque chose, oui ou Merlin ?

— Impatient, Malefoy ? Ou nerveux ?

— Les deux !

Cet aveu choqua Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'honnêteté de la part de l'autre. Et la sincérité avait toujours pour effet de lui donner envie de faire des confidences à son tour.

— J'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses…

— On s'en fout, Potter. Si tu en as envie, fais-le.

— D'accord…

Il bougea sa main, mais au lieu de monter, il la fit descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le genou de Malefoy. Il serra un peu sa paume autour. L'articulation semblait toute ronde, bien dessinée sous sa main. Il se demanda si ses genoux à lui faisaient le même effet quand on les touchait dans le noir. Probablement pas. Les Malefoy étaient sûrement connus pour leurs genoux parfaits. Ceux de Harry étaient cagneux à la vue. Ils devaient l'être aussi au toucher.

Il entendit Malefoy déglutir. Il descendit encore un peu et caressa doucement son tibia.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que j'ouvre mon pantalon, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de se rappeler que Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Oui.

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix.

La fermeture éclair fit un bruit incroyable dans le silence.

— Voilà, annonça Malefoy, assez inutilement.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il bandait comme un fou, et qu'ouvrir son propre pantalon l'aurait beaucoup soulagé. Mais ça allait devoir attendre, car toucher Malefoy était bien plus urgent.

Il remit sa main sur le genou de Malefoy. Il aimait beaucoup ce genou. Mais il se tourna, si bien qu'il devait à peu près faire face à l'autre garçon désormais. Il tendit sa main droite en direction de ce qu'il supposait être sa taille. Quand il le toucha, Malefoy inspira vivement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le tissu raide et épais de sa cape et dessous la chemise amidonnée. Rien qu'à la toucher, Harry pouvait se représenter sa blancheur éclatante. Malefoy ne disait rien mais il respirait vite. Enhardi, Harry passa son index et son majeur dans l'entrebâillement dessiné entre deux boutons. Il touchait la peau de Malefoy. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, en pleine nuit, complètement aveugle, et il touchait le ventre de Malefoy. Et celui-ci le laissait faire. Il avait arrêté ses petits commentaires désagréables, et les sons qu'il émettait au moindre changement dans les gestes de Harry donnaient des ailes à celui-ci.

Il passa carrément toute sa main dans l'ouverture et sentit un bouton céder. La paume bien à plat sur le ventre de Malefoy, il essaya de se le représenter. La peau d'un blanc laiteux, le nombril bien ourlé, et peut-être une fine ligne de poils dorés qui descendait. Il caressait très, très lentement la chair qui frémissait sous sa main quand quelque chose de ferme et long rebondit contre son poignet. Il se figea.

— Hum, dit Malefoy. Pardon.

Malefoy n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il avait ouvert son pantalon et Harry le touchait en toute connaissance de cause. Pour le lui prouver, il retira sa main de son ventre et vint enserrer son sexe, au jugé. Il le trouva presque immédiatement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, juste à apprécier le poids dans sa main, et la texture veloutée de la peau.

— Potter… s'étrangla Malefoy.

Alors il fit coulisser lentement sa main, jusqu'à ne tenir plus que la pointe de son sexe. Il imaginait le gland rougi, tellement gonflé que le prépuce pouvait à peine le contenir. Pour tester, il appuya un peu sur le bout du sexe qu'il tenait entre trois doigts. Malefoy eut un gémissement qui était presque un sanglot. Harry se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit, quand même. Et puis il se rappela que l'ouïe n'était pas le seul sens dont ils aient à se préoccuper.

— Heu… On devrait peut-être… Nous on voit rien, mais si quelqu'un vient dans le parc…

La main de Malefoy se referma sur son poignet et tira. Harry le lâcha aussitôt.

— Pardon ! Je…

— Arrête, Potter. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais si tu crois que je peux jeter un sort avec ta main sur ma bite, tu me surestimes.

Cet aveu tira un sourire satisfait à Harry. Il se demanda s'il devait aussi retirer sa main gauche du genou de Malefoy. Il n'en avait pas très envie. Il avait peur de ne plus le trouver s'il rompait totalement le contact. Malefoy le tira de son dilemme en lançant Muffliato et un sortilège de Désillusion. Ils étaient maintenant dans une petite bulle hors du monde. C'était bizarrement romantique. Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il avait envie de toucher Malefoy partout, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez, et de le goûter aussi.

Sans même s'arrêter pour y réfléchir, il ouvrit sa propre braguette. Il avait maintenant plus d'espace, ça aurait dû être plus confortable, mais en fait il manquait de contact, de pression. Est-ce qu'il devait continuer à caresser Malefoy et qu'ensuite celui-ci lui rendrait la politesse ? Est-ce qu'il devait essayer de faire les deux en même temps ? Sa main droite pour Malefoy, la gauche pour lui, pour s'assurer de ne pas s'embarrasser en jouissant trop vite…

— Accio Potter !

Il se retrouva étalé sur Malefoy dans une confusion de bras et de jambes. Il se débattit un peu pour trouver une position confortable mais ne se releva pas.

— Hum, c'est pas censé ne pas marcher sur les humains, ça ?

— « La résistance exercée par le sujet pensant rend la traction inopérante dans la plupart des cas mais peut-être inversée par une volonté alignée sur celle du jeteur de sort », récita Malefoy.

— Hein ?

— Eh bien soit tu n'es pas un sujet pensant – ce qui est tout à fait possible – soit tu avais envie de te retrouver là.

Harry aurait bien voulu protester et assurer qu'il était un sujet pensant et résistait absolument à l'idée de se faire accioter par Malefoy, mais depuis ledit acciotage son érection se trouvait appuyée contre ce qui devait être la cuisse de l'autre garçon et c'était bien trop agréable pour que ses dénégations aient la moindre chance d'être convaincantes. Il laissa ses hanches peser un peu plus et son sexe se trouva prit en tenailles entre lui et Malefoy. S'il bougeait un tout petit peu, la stimulation était presque trop intense.

Il se rendit compte que Malefoy l'enlaçait, les bras passés autour de son dos. C'était une sensation étrangement réconfortante, plus tendre que sexuelle. Les mains de Malefoy s'étaient faufilées sous sa cape et caressaient doucement son dos à travers sa chemise. Mais le côté sexy revint très vite quand Malefoy projeta son bassin contre lui. Harry répondit d'un mouvement similaire qui fit frire ses neurones. Pourtant, même si son pantalon était ouvert, son pénis se trouvait toujours prisonnier de son caleçon. S'il arrivait à le sortir, tout ça serait encore plus incroyable. Il se souleva en équilibre sur son avant-bras et passa son autre main entre eux. Quand il attrapa son sexe, il eut l'espace d'une seconde la tentation de se branler mais il la contint. Il se laissa à nouveau aller contre Malefoy et la sensation du tissu un peu rêche de son pantalon contre sa peau hyper-sensible lui tira un sifflement. Il donna un coup de reins pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Les mains de Malefoy poursuivaient leur exploration de son dos. Elles vinrent d'un coup se poser sur ses fesses qu'elles englobèrent d'une prise ferme. Harry balbutia quelque chose qui se perdit dans un genre de grognement. Malefoy pressa, comme pour le rapprocher encore davantage de lui. Si Harry avait encore possédé la vision, il aurait sûrement vu des étoiles. Malefoy commença à utiliser la pression sur ses fesses pour le guider, l'inciter à se frotter contre lui. Harry sentait son érection à lui contre son ventre, et nul doute que Malefoy était aussi perdu dans sa recherche du plaisir que lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant et atterrit dans ce qui devait être le cou de Malefoy. Ça sentait bon. Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent et il mordilla délicatement la chair qui se trouvait contre lui. Malefoy se figea avant de donner un coup de reins encore plus fort que les précédents. Un de ses bras remonta et vint enserrer Harry au niveau des épaules. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de se noyer pour de bon – mais pas dans le lac – et il se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Les lèvres de Harry firent encore des leurs. Cette fois, c'était plus un baiser qu'une morsure. Ça eut à peu près le même genre d'effet sur Malefoy qui lui enfonça ses ongles dans l'omoplate.

Ils bougeaient tous les deux à un rythme désordonné et pourtant étrangement synchronisé. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Harry se redressa sur ses genoux et Malefoy commença à protester mais il le fit taire.

— Attends, juste une seconde.

Il se défit hâtivement de sa cape qui l'encombrait et, à tâtons, parvint à dégrafer le col de celle de Malefoy. Il en écarta les pans à l'aveuglette et fit courir ses mains sur son torse. Malefoy respirait vite. Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans la façon dont sa cage thoracique se soulevait et épousait les mains d'Harry.

Il remonta pour aligner parfaitement ses hanches avec celles de Malefoy. Quand il se rallongea, son sexe toucha celui de l'autre garçon.

— Potter ! hoqueta-t-il.

Il avait l'air presque scandalisé. _Attends, c'est pas fini_ , pensa Harry avec satisfaction. Il glissa sa main entre eux et parvint à la refermer autour de leurs deux sexes à la fois. C'était obscène. Et délicieux. Harry aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de Malefoy à cet instant. Celui-ci devait penser à peu près la même chose car sa main trouva la joue de Harry. Il suivit délicatement les contours de son visage, comme s'il cherchait à lire son expression. Il s'attarda sur sa pommette, traça la ligne de son sourcil, descendit le long de son nez, et s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Harry ne bougeait plus, il osait à peine respirer. Très, très lentement, Malefoy dessina ses lèvres, d'abord celle du haut, puis celle du bas.

Harry eut soudain très envie d'anéantir le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux et de l'embrasser. Les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête sans crier gare. _Une relation malsaine basée sur le sexe et les non-dits_. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux attendre d'y voir quelque chose pour embrasser Malefoy. S'il en avait toujours envie. Malefoy laissa retomber sa main.

— Potter, j'en peux plus… Bouge.

Harry attendit une seconde et demie avant d'obéir, juste pour le plaisir de faire enrager Malefoy. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Plutôt que le rythme bien connu de sa masturbation, c'était le fait de sentir le sexe de Malefoy s'incruster contre le sien qui lui faisait perdre les pédales. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà en train de développer un sens du toucher accru pour compenser sa cécité. Il avait l'impression de sentir la moindre veine, le moindre renflement sur la peau de Malefoy. Du pouce, il caressa délicatement son gland et laissa même errer le bout de son doigt dans le petit creux du méat. Il sentait le moindre de ses mouvements répercutés dans la façon dont Malefoy se tendait sous lui, sa respiration qui accrochait, les coups de reins involontaires qu'il venait donner dans sa main.

Malefoy s'arc-bouta et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry. Celui-ci frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le lobe d'une oreille. Il ne l'embrassa pas, ne la mordilla pas, resta simplement ainsi, la bouche posée contre la chair délicate. Malefoy devait avoir du mal à respirer normalement avec presque tout son poids sur lui. Harry se maintenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur son avant-bras, mais il pesait quand même sur lui. Il sentait Malefoy haleter contre sa joue. Son haleine était chaude sur son visage. C'était presque trop intime. Plus personnel encore que le sexe qui pulsait dans sa main. C'était aussi terriblement sexy.

Les mains de Malefoy se crispaient dans son dos au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Harry ne savait plus trop si c'était lui qui suivait les mouvements de Malefoy comme un musicien suit un chef d'orchestre, ou si c'était Malefoy qui ne faisait que retranscrire en arabesques les caresses de Harry.

Et quand ils accélérèrent, ce fut d'un même accord, sans qu'il soit possible, encore une fois, de décider lequel des deux donnait le rythme. Maintenant, chaque mouvement de la main de Harry était doublé d'un coup de reins de Malefoy, et de griffures dans son dos.

— Potter, Potter, Potter... psalmodia soudain Malefoy.

L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette voix-là fut l'ultime déclic dont Harry avait besoin. Sa semence jaillit entre eux et inonda sa main et le sexe de Malefoy. Harry était encore perdu dans les limbes de son orgasme quand il sentit Malefoy convulser sous lui. La sensation glissante et chaude dans sa main redoubla. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit aveugle, parce que voir leurs spermes se mélanger sur le ventre de Malefoy aurait risqué de faire frire sa cervelle définitivement.

Plusieurs secondes – plusieurs minutes ? – passèrent avant que Malefoy ne l'alerte :

— Humpf, je respire plus trop, là.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était écroulé pour de bon sur lui. Avant que Malefoy puisse réagir ou que lui-même puisse se persuader que c'était une mauvaise idée, Harry glissa sur le côté mais se colla contre lui de tout son long. Il posa la tête au creux de son épaule, blotti confortablement. Le bras de Malefoy vint instinctivement l'enlacer comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Finalement, ne rien voir n'était pas si mal que ça. Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ça autrement.

— Récurvite ! prononça Malefoy d'une voix détendue.

Le picotement du sortilège nettoyant sur son sexe était une sensation dont Harry se serait passé, mais au moins ses vêtements étaient secs désormais. Malefoy lança un autre sort et une couverture tiède les enveloppa.

— Quoi ? demanda Malefoy, sur la défensive. On ne peut pas bouger d'ici tant qu'on ne voit pas, alors autant se mettre au chaud.

— J'ai rien dit.

— Non, mais t'as pensé.

— Hum, Malefoy, il ne reste plus vraiment de place dans mon cerveau entre l'extase et le bien-être pour penser quoi que ce soit.

— Oui, bon, c'est parce que tu as un petit cerveau, rétorqua Malefoy mais Harry sentit qu'il était flatté.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment encore quelques minutes. Leurs répliques s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Harry ne savait pas s'il rêvait déjà ou si Malefoy avait vraiment dit « La prochaine fois, je te lancerai un Silencio et tu devras me mimer ce que tu veux ».

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il voyait à nouveau. Le soleil peignait l'aube d'un rose pastel à l'est. Les oiseaux chantaient. Et en regardant Malefoy qui souriait dans son sommeil, il sut qu'il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser.


End file.
